


感情账（上）

by Pinako



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinako/pseuds/Pinako
Summary: 达米安大部分时候是对的。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 7





	感情账（上）

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Decisions的前日谈  
> Jaydick稳定恋爱同时两位宝贝都对bruce有巨大箭头  
> ooc，雷

清晨的半梦半醒，不刺眼的阳光，枕边人熟悉的热烘烘的气息，挤在肩头的柔软黑发，这一切组合起来，让杰森在面对疯狂震动的手机和响个不停的门铃时能暂且保持心平气和。迪克大概和他有着差不多的想法，难得留宿的夜翼放开紧紧搂着杰森的胳膊，在噪音中可爱地咕哝了些脏话。迪克保持着闭眼的状态抬起脑袋，比起早安问候，更先到达的是在眉心柔软的轻吻——他知道杰森对于洁净的固执，在洗漱之前他们不会有更加深入的接触。

门铃还在响。

杰森握住迪克的上臂抬起来，他能感觉到迪克对他的接触仍流连忘返，他出神地思考了一会儿也许这就是为什么夜翼在同他有过亲密接触的男男女女中名声那么好，让人感觉被需要，让人感觉被爱，神奇男孩的神奇力量。

最终杰森还是松开手转头拿起手机，而迪克坐起来将小腿垂下床沿用脚摸索片刻，好一会儿他也没能找到拖鞋，只能赤脚走向刚刚消停的大门。

手机上是提姆发来的消息，杰森眯着眼分辨出信息的内容——“我很抱歉达米安看到了，但你应该注意不要往电脑里存些太机密的信息。”前言不搭后语，但因为达米安的名字夹在里面，这让杰森在脑袋里敲起了警钟。

不幸的是，红头罩对灾难的预感总是很正确。

杰森在回复提姆“现在是早上六点半，你是没睡还是难得早起？”的时候便听见公寓门口传来了达米安的声音，“我以为你会在布鲁海文，格雷森。”

上一次见到这小子的时候他喊迪克还是理查德呢。杰森将手机锁屏扔到一遍，给自己套上T恤和运动裤，扬起声音：“迪克，是谁这么早来按门铃？”

代替迪克回应他的是达米安：“看来你是聋到听不出我的声音了，陶德。”迪克絮絮叨叨的提问紧跟其后，大蓝鸟似乎完全没有把和二弟习惯性打炮的早晨被喜爱的小弟摁门铃的现实放在眼里，还在那儿傻乎乎地问达米安来找自己干什么，以及布鲁斯知不知道他过来了。

杰森就在这个时候走出房间，他短暂地和迪克对视了几秒，蓝鸟眼里的茫然让他轻啧一声。最终他选择不去理会达米安像是要射出利剑的眼睛，杰森只耸了耸肩，表示这里一切扔给迪克处理，自己转头钻进卫生间关门洗漱。

他对迪克的信任并不是毫无道理，在杰森冲完澡走出来的时候，达米安已经安安静静坐在他小小的餐桌旁边，对迪克端来的早餐麦片嗤之以鼻，“我来之前吃过了。”达米安的鼻子皱起来，他把那碗看起来不太健康的食物推回迪克面前，而他的大哥也没有坚持，拿起勺子就自己吃了起来。

杰森靠在客厅的墙上，看着迪克吃得津津有味的麦片，有些吃惊地想，操，我居然已经让他把这玩意儿放橱柜里作为早餐库存了。就在他暗自心惊的时候，达米安，一如既往的语出惊人的达米安，已经放弃在迪克那里寻找答案的男孩扭头看向杰森。“陶德，你是格雷森的新男友吗？”这个富有指向性的提问让杰森同达米安对视，他在心中为男孩的用词轻嗤，这可是那个对着布鲁斯满口“吾爱”的塔利亚的孩子，迪克调笑时嘴里说的“拿了文学博士的小D”，这问题问得可真是一点都不浪漫。

同时这个问题也很好回答，杰森瞟了眼停下咀嚼的迪克，在两双漂亮的眼睛的注视下从站没站相恢复到脊背挺直，“关你屁事。”

达米安那双莹绿色的眼睛了然似的微微眯起来，“那就不是了。”恶魔崽子洋洋得意地把头转过去，“昨天我在德雷克电脑里看到你和陶德不太得体的视频，看完以后我认为你们确实并不适合在一起。”

见鬼，原来提姆早上的消息是这个意思。这个习惯性黑掉所有人产品的混蛋小子。杰森面不改色地看着迪克面色大变，同时他在心中咬牙切齿地对红罗宾小人比了个中指。而且，说真的，达米安，你还看完了？

“不要跟我说什么你这个年纪的问题，我并不是主动找来看的，我想你该质问的是逼迫你拍下那个视频的陶德。”达米安用他仍在变声期的嗓音说。

最终杰森听到迪克支吾半晌的回答，“杰森并没有强迫我。”

重点是这个？

好吧，杰森得承认他被达米安那句自己和迪克并不适合的屁话搞得有些冒火，而迪克的不着四六让他的火气更大了一些。

但很显然，在达米安问题方面，迪克总会是对的，起码他抓住的是达米安的重点。男孩原本倨傲的神色破碎了，他难以置信地提高嗓音：“格雷森？他在进行亲密行为的时候用父亲侮辱了你！你怎么会是自愿的！”

刺客联盟的天才超前性教育里是不是不会包括床上用语这一项？杰森回忆自己在联盟里待过的时光，认为这个问题的答案有极大可能是肯定的。

而迪克终于看起来比起吃惊更多的是尴尬了。

是啊，你不能就这么告诉生理年纪还在14岁的小弟，你在做爱的时候会被某些口不择言刺激到性欲这个事实——实际上偏好这个的是杰森。但是迪克看起来乐于接受这点小兴趣，杰森想，蓝鸟那丰富的感情历史里的人类与非人类们，一定程度上就能证明他在性上所具有的泛用性。

但更加显然的事实是，杰森不是那个会照顾达米安年纪与某些脆弱感情的人，他很不爽，所以他才不会管这些。

“也许你只需要接受你的理查德在和陶德上床的时候，很喜欢被他用和布鲁斯·韦恩的关系刺激，并且不认为被床伴称作’蝙蝠侠的表子‘是一种侮辱。”杰森努力让自己听起来不那么尖锐，

“嘿！杰森！”

杰森防御性地抱起双臂：“是的迪基，有什么事吗？”他用挑衅的眼神看向一大一小两个蝙蝠麾下的男孩。

可怜的达米安，他脸都涨红了，看起来愤怒而困惑，“陶德，你怎么敢！”他几乎是和迪克同时叫出的声。杰森觉得他可能正在后悔自己不是以罗宾的身份来找茬，这样就没有一把真正的刀能让他拔出来表示威慑了。

很好，现在真的要吵架了是不是，杰森漠然地看着迪克将散乱的额发用手掌往上捋，抬起的小臂肌肉线条紧绷，他在脑子里为这个画面留了个角落回味。

但你要知道，如果只是即将发生一场简单的斗嘴，红罗宾可不会为此感到抱歉并急忙编辑短信。提姆提前送达的歉意在某种程度上向杰森暗示的是达米安·韦恩难以估量的杀伤力，在言语上。他很好地继承了父母双方的天赋，小小年纪就拥有足够的敏锐，聪慧，以及天生的恶毒。

达米安很快冷静下来，他用那双猫一样的绿眼睛盯着杰森看，思考了片刻，“也许你更应该认识到，你用那种下流的称呼去叫格雷森，其实是在嫉妒。”达米安的话让杰森皱起眉，他早就知道迪克是个容易被人爱，也容易爱人的男人，嫉妒大概是他和迪克的关系里最不可能出现的感情。

达米安像是看出杰森的困扰，那种傲慢轻蔑的笑重新出现，这时候即使是迪克在后面叫他的名字也没法拦住恶魔崽子的毒液了，“你嫉妒格雷森，不是吗？真正想做蝙蝠侠的表子的人其实是你才对。”

杰森想自己的表情肯定糟糕到极点，不然迪克不会放弃先去指责达米安的刻薄，而选择直直地奔向杰森。

“你应该再仔细看看那个视频的，陶德，看看你是用怎么样的眼神盯着格雷森。”男孩带着获胜的笑容靠上椅背。

而真正让杰森哑口无言的，是迪克甚至没有假装他不知道这件事。

＊  
迪克和杰森滚到一起的契机是酒精，当然是酒精。

这里是布鲁海文一个小酒吧，黑警们经常光顾的混乱之地，没人会认出角落里抱着杯寒碜的淡啤酒“买醉”的男人会是布鲁斯·韦恩的第一任被监护人，也没有人会认出坐到他对面的人看起来像极了隔壁首富也许并不存在的英年早逝的养子。

迪克缩在角落里就是为了躲避一切搭讪，但他没法躲过一个来势汹汹的红头罩。好吧，杰森没有戴面具，所以称他为红头罩也不太妥当。

“嗨，杰森。”迪克先打了招呼，他给杰森叫了杯酒，“我认识这里的老板，准确来说，我在这儿工作过一段时间。所以这一杯酒免费。”他絮絮叨叨的样子让杰森怀疑迪克其实已经醉了。也说不定他就是这么烦人，这么想着，杰森领情地拿起杯子喝了一口。

“我托罗伊送了我的那一份，新婚礼物。希望这没有冒犯到你。”他这话说得没头没脑，但迪克知道杰森指的是什么，他在心里叹了口气——杰森拥有一颗情绪丰富并且十分敏感的心，他在亡者归来后慢慢了解到这一点，从许多次交锋，拳打脚踢里的嘴仗，还有布鲁斯的只言片语里。所以迪克并没有装作太开心，不过他还是习惯性地调侃：“你只是在罗伊送的礼物上署了个名。”

杰森耸耸肩，“沃利·韦斯特会在意这一点吗？”

迪克抿了口酒，“不，他不会的。”他眨眼，“我想你的署名就已经算是惊喜了。”他从杰森蓝绿色的眼睛看到闪烁的光。迪克知道这代表着他要说些自己现在并不想理会的话了，他有些无奈地想，老天，我只是想喝完这杯酒就回家睡觉。

但他又想起布鲁斯对他的嘱咐，只能坐在原地又喝了口酒。

“伴郎的失踪大概会是更大的惊喜。”杰森歪了歪头，“我走的时候就感觉你恨不得拔腿就跑，结果你还真的跑了——怎么，到最后一刻我们可怜的老迪基被一种突然的单身的忧郁击中了？”耶稣基督的蝙蝠灯啊，我应该给他一拳，这样杰森就不会用那点师承一派的观察力戳我肺管子，而是在明天和迪克格雷森一同见报。迪克捏着酒杯，压住自己往上涌的不爽，选择直白地回复杰森：“杰森，我只是不想待在自己前男友的婚礼上，现在我请求你给我一点感到不爽的权利。”

然而他对面的杰森看起来像是被人狠狠地锤了一拳，而迪克就是那个不留情面的拳手。

迪克反应过来：“你不是这个意思是不是。”

杰森干巴巴地扯了扯嘴角：“我以为的是你在为布鲁斯甩了你，而最好的朋友又结婚了的双重打击下跑到这里顾影自怜，顺带一说，你完全忽视了在婚礼现场有几个你的前女友，她们正用担忧的目光看你。”

两个人忽然就这样沉默下来，面对面坐着，眼前杯子里的啤酒几乎是在同一时间空掉。迪克招手要了更多的酒精。

出乎意料的是，杰森是下一个打破沉默的人。他开口的时候，迪克将注意力从面前玻璃杯上因为温度上升而凝聚的水滴里移开，在杰森看来，他抬头的样子甚至有些懵懂。

“我刚认识你的时候，一直以为你和闪电小子是直男，你懂的，bff。”杰森说这话的样子很诚恳，诚恳到让迪克觉得，把这话放在自己因为前男友结婚而准备一醉方休的夜晚说，都没那么具有讽刺性了。

“但你那时候也应该知道，我和布鲁斯玩的不是什么……呃……‘亲亲游戏’吧。”迪克回应得很谨慎，带着他拿手的俏皮话。

在迪克的回忆里，大概是杰森刚到庄园的时候，自己其实很长时间没有在这个新来的小子眼前出现过。等他出现了，那是更大的灾难。在他和布鲁斯的咆哮比赛中间，杰森咬着面包在余光里跑过去的身影像是突兀出现的幻象——是的，有那么一些时候迪克难以忽视杰森与自己的一些相似性，非常微小，但是存在。

没过多久，杰森发现了布鲁斯和他不仅仅是导师和被一脚踢上屁股赶出哥谭的前任助手的关系。

迪克得承认那时候作为两个成年人的他和布鲁斯，他们都丧失了一定的理智，他疲于对付布鲁海文的腐败，陌生的街道，陌生的敌人，而布鲁斯一面担忧着杰森的暴力倾向，一面举着控制狂的牌子朝迪克耀武扬威。

否则就算给迪克一百个胆子他也不会就在杰森可能随时进来的蝙蝠洞里扯掉蝙蝠侠的头罩和他互甩嘴唇，布鲁斯也不会失控到完全陷入和他在舌吻上的对抗比赛里。等他们气喘吁吁，硬得要命地分开，迪克的余光里出现一个瘦条条的影子。那不是幻觉，是真实的杰森·陶德，还穿着刚刚被阿尔弗雷德改良的罗宾制服。

你得承认，这时候扭头说一句“长裤不错”会让你显得挺混蛋的。而布鲁斯的“我不做任何解释随他妈你怎么想”策略更是混蛋到极点。

那一定给杰森留下了心里阴影，但奇怪的是，从那之后他和杰森的关系进入了破冰的阶段。迪克对不再光着两条腿的杰森有了点大哥的样子，而杰森街头小子的可爱一面也让迪克喜爱不已。

迪克咽下啤酒，脱离回忆的他意识到在和杰森的对话里引入布鲁斯是个根本性错误，男人的态度很明显因为这个名字尖锐起来。我以为他和布鲁斯已经停战和解了，不过至少现在我有眼前的麻烦要处理，沃利可以暂时靠边站。迪克苦中作乐地想。

可能杰森努力不让自己听起来太刻薄，“哦，是啊，那时候我可是被吓得够呛，以为在我不知道的时候有谁给这个世界来了个变gay魔法。”他抬手在耳边比划了个听筒，“hello扎塔娜，你的魔法书里有变基佬咒语吗？噢，没什么，只是蝙蝠侠和神奇小子啃一块儿了。这个要去找康斯坦丁？当然，当然，听听他的英国腔——”

“嘿！”迪克皱起鼻子，他表现得像是被冒犯到了，“杰森，你恐同吗？”

而杰森只是冷笑，“我看起来像是个异性恋吗？”

迪克哑然，在他对面那，刚刚从柜子里一跃而出的红头罩继续着自己的演说：“现在想想那时候的你和布鲁斯，哈，一个被多年的过度崇拜与迟到青春期荷尔蒙冲昏头脑，沉迷于和老家伙的对抗，另一个只能用更加过激的方式去掌控你，满足你在被需要上病态的，可悲的渴求。”

迪克嘴巴张开又合上，他没有说话，因为他并不确切地知道自己想要说些什么。现在他和布鲁斯的关系很平静，由忠诚与信任，以及一点点肾上腺素爆发后的性爱——概率极小，一起构成，但迪克无法否认过去自己对布鲁斯的痴迷，就像他也无法替年轻时候的布鲁斯在处理双方关系时候的不成熟而辩解。

让他更加无法开口的是他在杰森眼睛里观察到的一些碎片，一些感情从这个破碎又被拼起来的年轻男人灵魂的裂隙中挤出来为他所知。

“你没有必要这样来扭曲我和……的恋爱经历。”最终迪克苍白地说着，不是辩解，更像是一种安慰。而杰森不依不饶：“你的自欺欺人就是让你和前男友前女友们保持良好关系的秘诀吗？噢，用你的话怎么说来着，我爱过你，现在我们是朋友。”

在这个晚上迪克觉得自己无话可说的频率有些高。他抿着嘴看杰森手舞足蹈地，好像发现新大陆一般说着：”老天，更奇怪的是，你是认真的！起码你自己是这么觉得的。你看你今天晚上在这里喝酒，因为你爱过的沃利·韦斯特要结婚了，也许过几天我再看到你坐在这里抹眼泪，就是你还爱过的布鲁斯要和赛琳娜结婚了！“

杰森的话给迪克带来了刺痛累积起来，他感觉自己正在学会去习惯的，那些细微的忧郁，在红头罩嘴里好像变成了迪克·格雷森爱情廉价的证明。现在我是真的有点眼眶发酸了，迪克抬手捏了捏眉心，缓解酒精带来的热度与眩晕。

“我本来想说，失败的爱情并不只会带来狼狈。但现在我觉得也许你是对的，我渴望一些亲密的链接，并且无法接受失去。”他终于开口，那些乱七八糟的情绪让迪克出奇地难受，他甚至懒得去掩饰自己的哽咽，“但也请允许我保留感到难过的权利。”迪克垂着眼。他的语气让杰森坐立难安起来，接着杰森慢吞吞挤过来，和他坐到一边。两个肌肉饱满的男人就这么艰难地塞在不算大的位置里，一个抬手摁住另一个的肩膀，“抱歉，迪克，只是……我很抱歉。”

“提到布鲁斯你就总是会干些混账事是不是？”迪克让自己往杰森那边靠过去，“现在知道你说的那些话并不是安慰一个前男友结婚自己还独自一人的男人的正确选项了吧。”杰森干笑了几声，

“也许你应该知道，杰，你也在我不愿意失去的范畴里——一次失而复得的经历。”迪克知道自己说这话并不恰当，他能感觉到，杰森的呼吸变得重了起来。

这个角落里已经堆积了太多秘密，短短的时间内杰森与他对话的感情深度到了一个恐怖的程度。酒没喝多少，两个人的面子里子倒被扒了个干净。

一些不受迪克所控制的后果即将来临。

迪克从杰森拂过自己额头的呼吸里嗅到了浅浅的酒气，他往座位里更深地挤过去，清晰地意识到，杰森·陶德，这个曾经瘦得像个竹竿的弟弟，已经在难以想象的苦难中长成了一堵肌肉与力量构成的墙壁，一个男人，年轻，具有旺盛的荷尔蒙与魅力。抛去还没长成的达米安不说，他甚至已经是看起来最像布鲁斯的那个了。

紧接着是一个亲吻，由杰森干燥温暖的嘴唇主导，他贴着迪克因为叹息而张开的唇瓣，只是纯洁地轻轻触碰。迪克没有往后躲避，他往杰森那边靠得更近了一些，就像他一直喜欢的那样，皮肤与皮肤，身体与身体紧紧贴合到几乎疼痛的程度。

嘈杂的背景里有人厌恶地叫骂这里不欢迎基佬，迪克和杰森泛着绿色的眼睛对视，他能看到里面自己弯起来的双眼。

“我们等会儿可以出去把他们打出屎，你知道的，起码我能做到。”杰森仍旧贴着迪克，这让他说话听起来嗡嗡的，震动从迪克的皮肤传到他骨头里，让他也嗡嗡地笑起来。

“字面意义听起来有点恶心，杰，但我不得不说我也可以做到——希望你别看轻我。”迪克叼住他饱满的唇珠吮吸，被杰森用舌头顶开牙关。瞬息间他们嘴唇里的味蕾品尝到了另一个人唇舌的滋味，很快这个亲吻带上了对抗性，更多的顶弄与更多的唾液。

迪克在亲吻中攀爬着跨坐在了杰森身上，卡座的隐蔽性还不足以让两个大男人能心无旁骛地纠缠在一块儿，他能感觉到身上被投射了越来越多的视线，而杰森，很明显，男人皱起来的眉头表示他同样感到了不自在。

“嘿，杰森，杰，小翅膀……”迪克用黏糊糊的叫唤拉回杰森的注意力，他脱下自己发皱的西装外套，那上面还夹着阿尔弗雷德为他挑选的胸花，与闪电小子红发颜色相同的花蕾下垫着黄色和绿色的缎带，随着迪克的动作，已经枯萎的花朵在杰森的注视中落到地面上——下一秒他的视线被黑色掩盖。

迪克将昂贵的缎面外套搭在了两人的头上，隔绝了所有目光与嘘声，像是为杰森营造了一个黑甜梦乡，在那里面有一对无血缘的兄弟交换亲吻。

其实我不太喜欢这种黑黢黢的环境，自己给自己掘墓的后遗症，杰森思绪飘远了一点，又被迪克小动物似的在他下颌上的舔舐拉回来。

但是这感觉真的不赖。

然而总有人不长眼睛，杰森在被人扯开罩在脑袋上的外套时有些咬牙切齿。迪克肯定也不爽极了，不然不会用他那富有特色的灵巧动作从杰森膝盖翻到另一边的座椅上，为杰森的暴起出拳留出空间。

看来迪克格雷森与杰森陶德一同见报看来要变成现实了。迪克踢开扑过来的醉汉，但管他的呢，他很快在心里做了个鬼脸，让布鲁斯·韦恩烦恼他该烦恼的事情去吧。

混战在一边倒的情况下结束，杰森站在被揍得七荤八素的几个人旁边，习惯性地将身形沉入阴影中，毕竟在纸面上他还是个死人。迪克意识到这一点，他走到杰森身边，牵住男人的手，而酒吧里的所有人都不知道，那个布鲁斯·韦恩的第一任监护人是如何同一个看不清脸的男人，突破重围消失在布鲁海文灰蒙蒙的夜色中的。

那只需要一些技巧，而迪克和杰森恰好是这方面的行家。当他们在酒吧旁的巷子里停下时，迪克忽然笑出了声：“为什么停下，我们还可以再跑。”

杰森只是撇了撇嘴，指向他们身后的位置：“我把车停这儿了。”他拉着迪克往巷子里又走了几步，一辆扶手上挂着“安全帽”的机车停在那里。到现在为止这个车还没被偷，一定是因为这个红彤彤的“安全帽”，迪克想，自己大概不应该为红头罩在地下世界的威名感到骄傲。但他什么都没说，只是舔了舔嘴唇，在杰森跨上车时轻巧地蹦上后座，让自己紧紧贴上红头罩的后背——现在杰森把那个头盔戴上了，“安全帽不错，杰森。”话语的末尾被马达启动的声音淹没。

*  
载着迪克往他最近的公寓的时候——不是安全屋，是他精心归置过的房子，没有贷款，一次性付清，杰森认为自己短暂地清醒了片刻。你真的要和你背后这个人上床？他在头盔下询问自己，这个问题让他嘴巴发干。

而迪克就在他背后，搂着杰森的腰坐着，呼吸热腾腾地打在他没有被头发覆盖的后颈。不像迪克几乎到肩膀的闪亮黑发，红头罩把自己后颈的头发剃得十分整齐，而看起来迪克现在也爱惨了用嘴唇划过短短发茬的滋味。

他总能找到娱乐自己的方式不是吗？用热爱他人去填满自己的神奇小子。

杰森盯着眼前的车流，加足马力又超过一辆汽车，在心里咬牙切齿发誓，这个几把头要是再用嘴巴磨蹭自己的后颈一次，今天晚上他一定会把夜翼从迪克身体里操出来。

噢，好吧。

迪克咬了他一口。

暧昧的，带着玩闹性质的，牙齿用了无伤大雅的力气，更重点的是在齿间倏忽闪现的舌头。所以准确来说，迪克舔了他一口。

不想让自己太失礼，但杰森确实没能用比咆哮更优雅的方式发出声音。他迅速停车，上好锁——要是有哪个小子敢偷红头罩的机车，可再没有机会出现一个红少侠（redlad）。杰森拎着迪克衬衫的领子，往消防梯窜过去。

迪克很快挣脱了他，脱下制服的夜翼轻巧跃上消防梯，他伸展身体向下方探头的样子让杰森回忆的某个角落亮起来，那里面还穿着傻缺夜翼制服的兄长朝他挥手，声音愉悦昂扬。

“来吧，杰森！”

他们在消防梯上展开追逐战，迪克更擅长这个，他是如何让自己在闪转腾挪间不让那些金属发出难听的嘎吱声的？杰森一直想不明白，他让自己像重型武器那样轰隆隆地朝迪克逼近，引得迪克咯咯直笑，说实话那听起来有点让人起鸡皮疙瘩，因为杰森清晰地体会到其中勾引的意味。

谁抓住了知更鸟，谁吃掉了知更鸟。

最终是迪克给了杰森机会，他起跳时无意识地打直了脚背，又或者他是有意识的，不然无法解释在杰森握住他脚踝时，迪克脸上好像淑女将手掌放入绅士掌心一般的狡黠笑容。

“哇哦，你抓住我了，小翅膀。”

再次重申，我要把夜翼从这个表子身体里操出去。杰森拽着迪克的小腿，让自己由下至上攀爬到迪克身上。他摁住了迪克的肩膀，让两个人还微微喘气的嘴巴贴合在一起。对于蝙蝠侠教育出来的小子们，这运动量只是开胃的程度，真正让他们如此狼狈地夺取对方肺里最后一口呼吸的，是两个人身体里燃烧的欲望。

纠缠中迪克被杰森搂着压在消防梯护栏上，在嘎吱着让人牙酸的背景音中迪克抱怨似的嘟哝：“我感觉背后的栏杆要断掉了，杰，你得把我抱紧一点。”杰森喉咙发出咕噜噜的响动作为回应，他咬住迪克在呼吸中探出来的舌尖，拉扯着含进嘴里。

因为酒精，还有欲望，两个人的身体都是滚烫的，忽起的夜风显得有些冰凉。杰森在与迪克几乎同时打了个哆嗦的时候停下动作，他贴着迪克的嘴唇命令：“进屋。”

与迪克想象中的样子没有太多差别，杰森的房子具有生活气息，并且十分有条理——这意味着没有乱丢的杂志，外卖盒，以及乱七八糟卷在一起的衣服堆。

“所以，这是你的‘家’，而不是安全屋？”迪克后退着走进房间，他的西装外套早在酒吧的乱战里不翼而飞，现在他上半身只剩下里马甲和白衬衫。杰森无法掩饰自己在马甲腰部线条上的流连忘返，迪克发现了这点，他没有丝毫羞涩地露出笑容，身体变本加厉地扭动起来。

为什么我们没有更醉一些呢？清醒地被欲望捕获像是一种别样的折磨。杰森吸了口气，将手里的头罩放到房间门口用以搁置绿植的桌上。

“这确实是我最常住的公寓。”杰森表面上仍旧保持着一定的冷静，甚至还能一本正经回答迪克的问题——为此他在心里为自己鼓掌，想着这样能叫迪克不至于太过为自己的魅力自满。

然而杰森还是误判了，他不是蝙蝠·该死的我不会有错·人。他的故作矜持所导致的结果是，迪克最开始也许只是想性感地扭一扭，以展示他成年后仍旧软得惊心动魄的筋骨，然后三秒钟甩掉剩下所有的衣服，三秒钟扒光杰森，但是现在，他用上了更多对肌肉的控制，一举一动都试图挥洒更多荷尔蒙，让他看起来马上就足够去和蒂塔万提斯一起，在高脚酒杯里坐看人们为最后一块遮羞布决一死战。

迪克最终没有得到那个机会。杰森消灭两个人之间最后一点距离，用整个身体沉沉地压住他。

这场突发夜间活动的体验非常之好，杰森在半梦半醒时思忖着，个中原因到底是迪克实在是擅长这个？还是自己和他就是适合一起做这档子事？

随着阳光从并不遮光的窗帘后透过来，杰森从这个荒谬的问题里清醒过来，他第一个意识的现实是，自己身边没有任何人的身体躺着。他摸索片刻迪克应该在的那片空当，翻个身让自己整个占满床铺，而那些因为失去体温而冰凉的棉质床单很快被他捂热。

好像昨晚不存在一样，迪克·格雷森就这么从杰森的“家”里消失了。

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 把「迪克格雷森骗炮」打在公屏上  
> （我真的是翅粉）


End file.
